This invention relates generally to connectors for pneumatic pressure fluid conveying devices such as hoses and more particularly to a connector for quick connecting various pneumatic devices together as, for example, a remote pneumatic control pendant for an air control valve for a hoist. In the past such connections have been cumbersome, difficult to make, and subject to premature failure due their relative stiffness working the joint upon movement of the pendant control relative to the fixed control valve.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.